


The Queen

by ErenPastel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Levi, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Eren is heads over heels in love with levi, Fluff, King Levi, Levi loves his Eren, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Sex, Possible Mpreg, Queen eren, References to Drugs, Royalty AU, Sex Talk, Stripper, They call each other my king/queen, beta, fighting scenes, horny on the main, it's cute, omega - Freeform, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenPastel/pseuds/ErenPastel
Summary: Levi doesn't go anywhere without Eren, his omega, his queen. No matter the time or where he is going, Eren is sure to follow. When the two are at parties, Levi is often hid in the sidelines away from all of the snobby people, He and Eren take these moments by theirselves to relax and talk like they would when alone anywhere else.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter One

The night was cold, a group of alphas watching a beautiful omega perform. He was an exotic one for sure but no one dared touch him. He belong to the king.

The night was going well when one of the group finally stood up. "I don't understand why we can't just touch the whore!" He barked, looking at the omega. The dancers exotic colored eyes flickers time him and he glared. The man was quickly pulled down. 

"You must be new here then. That's the Queen. That's Levi's omega." The other spoke. The name sent chills down the spines of every man there. Levi, The King. He was elusive and if you saw him, god help you if you upset him. Eren was his Queen. His omega. He was open about it too, fucking his beautiful Queen in front of everyone and fighting people to the death while Eren was in heat, claiming him, ravaging him when he won. It was a nice show.

Eren, The Queen, loved it. He adored the attention and loved watching his alpha fight so dangerously for him. He knew who he belonged to. Levi was never seen but the slightest look of distress and the man appeared like a bat out of hell.

Tonight, was that night. The King had caught the small glare and made his way from the balcony. A low whistle left his lips and Eren jumped of the stage, dashing into Levi's arms. The alpha picked him up and kissed his neck, whispering something. 

Every man at the table froze and prayed when the Queen pointed to them. Death himself approached the table and Eren walked close, swaying his hips.  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" Eren asked softly as he slipped into a seat, climbing into Levi's lap and looking around. The men stayed dead silent and watched. The newest of the men nodded slowly.

"Yeah. What makes you so special huh? You're pretty and a nice fuck from what I've heard. You're just another whore to fuck." he said. 

What no one expected was for the omegas eyes to fill with tears. The entire building went silent and as a dangerous growl filled the air. "Now look what you've done. You've upset the Queen." Levi snarled. The man shrank back and began blubbering apologize. Levi put a bullet through his skull and carried his Queen away. 

He walked Eren to the bedroom and nuzzled him. "He's a liar my Queen. You belong to only me. My perfect omega~" Levi praised. Eren blinked as the tears fell and nodded. "I-I love you my King" he breathed as Levi began to strip them both. "I love you too my Queen" Levi purred as they fell into the sheets and lost themselves in each other for the rest of the night.  
—————————  
The next morning Levi woke Eren up with gentle kisses and soft touches, spreading his legs and lapping at the omegas slicked entrance, moaning as he devoured his lover. "My Queen~" Levi moaned softly to wake Eren.

Eren started to wake up when levi first started to give him kisses and when he received the soft touches.

Eren purred and moaned softly when his alpha was lapping at him. He opened his eyes enough to look at Levi and purred somewhat louder, smiling sleepily. "King~"

"There's my lovely. You up for dancing again tonight darling?" Levi asked as he continued to playfully nip at Eren's thighs.

Eren shivered a little and purred, nodding his head and spread his legs open a little more. "Of course...~"

"Good. I'll be watching from the crowd. People seem to be getting more and more confident. We have a small issue to take care of today as well, you'll be helping me...relax~ the issue."

Eren purred in excitment and nodded his head, staring at Levi. "I don't mind helping you relax~" Eren said and sat up, kissing Levi's lips as he smiled gently.

"Not me baby."

Eren pouted and raised a brow. "Not you?"

"We are doing some debt collecting from Kirstien and he listens so much better when you're grinding on him."

Eren smirked a little and nodded his head, humming soflty. "Alright."

"Good boy. You'll be wearing your special collar though. Who do you belong to Eren?"

Eren purred happily and smiled. "I belong to you, levi. Only you."

"You ready for more little one or do you want to shower so I can pick out your outfit?"

Eren pouted in thought. "Mmm... Save my energy for Kristien and dancing~"

"Such a perfect boy~ go shower. You'll be wearing not much today"

Eren smiled and nodded his head. He got up after giving levi a final kiss and went to the bathroom.

Levi arranges Eren's custom made outfit and nodded in approval.  
After about 20 minutes Eren was done with his shower and walked back into the bedroom, purring happily and smelling fresh.

Levi scented Eren almost immediately and kissed him. "Get dress baby."

Eren purred lovingly and kissed Levi back, dropping his towel he started to get dressed into the outfit.

Levi fought the urge to ravage Eren when he dropped his towel and licked his lips. "Perfect."

Eren smiled soflty and got dressed after a minute, turning to look at Levi. Levi nodded in approval and motioned Eren forward to receive his collar.

Eren walked close to levi and nuzzled his neck gently. Levi wrapped the collar around Eren's neck and smiled. "Perfect indeed."

Eren smiled happily and stared at Levi. "Come on love" Levi motioned Eren forward and kissed his neck.

Eren leaned against levi and kissed his cheek. "what do you have to talk to the horse about?"

"He's in debt again" Levi said simply. Eren rolled his eyes. "Because he's been buying to much hay to stuff in his mouth." 

"Because he still 12 million dollars worth of cocaine."

"Are you fucking serious?" Eren growled.

"Yes."

Eren shook his head and whistled lowly. "I thought he's been sober from it for 2 years or something?"

"Apparently not." Levi sighed. Eren growled in frustration. "I knew I didn't like that fucking asshole."

"You have to behave for me though baby."  
Eren nodded. "I always am."  
"And be nice to him"  
"I'll try..." Eren huffed.

Levi smiled gently. "Thank you, Queen."

Eren smiled at that. "You're welcome, King~"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just porn. Skip if you don't wanna read it lol

Levi picked Eren up and squeezed his ass, Eren purred in pleasure and kissed levi's neck.

"Mmm we have to go meet jean in two hours" Levi mumbled. Eren hummed and nodded.

"For now,~" Levi pinned Eren against the wall and kissed him roughly. Eren squeaked a little and kissed Levi back roughly, smiling into the kiss.

"Such a pretty boy~" Levi purred out, smirking. Eren smiled and wrapped his legs around Levi's waist.

Levi hummed and pulled back somewhat. "Suck me off, baby."

Eren nodded and squirmed out of Levi's hold, going down to his knees. Levi smiled and started to pet Eren's messy brown locks. "Good boy~" He praised.

Eren purred and nuzzled Levi's bulge, moaning at the musky scent and hummed happily. Levi groaned.

"Mmh~ You're such a pretty boy, down on your knees~" Levi groaned, smirking when Eren started to undo his pants. "Your excited baby, I can smell you~"

"I can smell you too..." Eren mumbled and pulled Levi's cock out of its restraints, kissing and licking the tip, "You smell so good~" Eren practically moaned.

Levi groaned softly, gripping Eren's hair hard. "Goddammit Eren... You're so beautiful...~"

Eren shivered somewhat at the compliment and purred, happily starting to suck away on Levi's cock. "Oh, you're so good baby~" Levi moaned out.

Eren smiled proudly and swallowed around Levi's cock, barely gagging when the tip touched the back of his throat.

Levi groaned at that and grabbed Eren's hair tighter. "Oh fuck~ Can I fuck your pretty little throat baby?" Levi asked, moving his hips somewhat in time with Eren's bobbing of his head.

Eren looked up at Levi with wide eager eyes, quickly nodding his head and whimpered wanted to please his king- his alpha. He let his jaw slack open and stopped all movements, staring up at Levi with wide eyes, silently begging him to move whenever he pleased- but hoped that it was soon.

As if Eren's prayers were answered, Levi started moving his hips, but slowly, trying not to choke his queen as his cock slid down the omega's throat slowly. Levi groaned and panted, grabbing Eren's jaw with one hand and placed the other in the submissive brown unkept locks.

"You're such a good boy... Fuck- eager for daddy's cum, huh?" Levi growled out from pleasure, grabbing a hand full of Eren's hair and pulled his mouth away from his redden cock, almost coming from the fucked-out expression on his queen's face.

Eren's face was a dark shade of red from their activities, his mouth still opened wide with his tongue sticking out. His whimpers were loud and clear, he was begging for Levi's cock to be back in his mouth, back down his throat so he could swallow his alpha's cum, swallow around his alpha's cock to pleasure him since Eren knew his alpha liked that Eren's throat tightened around him.

Levi glared, but in a kind- almost loving- way. He shoved his cock down Eren's throat with little to no care in the world, growling with pleasure as his hips stuttered when he started to fuck Eren's throat, like he said he would a while ago.

By the muffled whimpers and moans, Levi could tell Eren was enjoying the rough treatment. Eren usually did, he always saw it as an award of some sort, loved his ass getting spanked until it was a strawberry red and that he was squirming.

Levi moaned deeply in pleasure, thrusting his cock deep down Eren's throat. "Swallow... Swallow around my cock, Eren... Come on baby~" Levi coaxed him, grabbing the back of his omega's neck with pleasure.

He was so fucking close it was unbelievable.

Then, Eren swallowed. He swallowed around his alpha's cock like he was asked to do. With that Levi was done for. He gasped loudly at his omega's actions and thrusted deep down into Eren's throat, cum going down Eren's throat making him swallow again. Levi's legs trembled, almost struggling to keep his weight up, he was out of it. On the ninth cloud of pleasure type of "out of it".

Eren pulled his head back after a while and coughed, his body shaking from pleasure. Levi hummed and looked down, seeing Eren's spent cock, pearl white cum decorating his boot. 

So Eren decided to be a dog and get off on Levi's boot. Levi chuckled and smirked, petting Eren's red cheek. "Cute."


	3. Authors Note

(I’m going to be putting this on all of my unfinished fanfics so- yeah.)

My apologies for now updating this for such a long time. My computer hasn’t been working- like at all and I hate writing fanfics on my phone.  
But I’m going to be getting my computer fixed here soon!  
Mostly my for school purposes since I’m going to be doing online classes now because of COVID.

But if I have time after doing my school stuff, I’ll go back to writing.   
Fair warning though, my writing style might’ve drastically changed because of how I’m not writing as much.

Other than that, thank you for your patience!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> \---
> 
> Instagram: (personal) tranaboy_eren (roleplay) ErenPastel
> 
> Twitter: OohHinata


End file.
